The Way of The Female Ninja!
by The lady of Gaia
Summary: They say that love is a battlefield and they are right. Learning the secret that slumbers inside of her, she ready to show the village that she's more than a monster...she will show them that she will be Hokage one day. Little does she know that that isn't the only thing that destiny has planned for her. This is NOT for kids, look at the rating, people! it's there for a reason!
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Female Naruto!

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and this is a Naruto Fanfiction!

I know that this is a little weird to do a Naruto and Sasuke fanfiction…with one of them as a girl but I'm slightly pissed off.

The three most popular anime that I know of…does not have a main girl character heroine and I thought that I would be a total bitch to Naruto and make him a girl to show the world that girls can be better than guys.

But that's not all!

Nope, Naruto will find love in her teammate before this fanfiction is done! But the question is well them have a happy ending or not!

So I hope you enjoy The Way of The Female Ninja!

Please review what you like about it too, please.

And one more thing before we start

I don't fucking own anything involving NARUTO, GOT IT!

Chapter 1: Enter the Female Naruto!

"Naruto! You get back here! When I get my hands on you!" shouted one of the Ninja that was chasing her as the other started telling her off for what she did. But she didn't care, she was had fun doing her prank and laughed at the face of her pursuers. She smiled at her handiwork of painting the four Hokages as she started the building to her advantage. "Give it up, you're just pissed that you don't have the guts to do what, losers!" She laughed. "You'll never catch me!" she was starting to get the feeling that the Third Hokage was going to hear about this but what did she care.

The Ninja followed her were starting to begin speed up to her, figure it was time to give them the slip before Iruka sensei joined them. Using the clock of invisibility technique, losing her pursuers was easy as ramen. Losing Iruka sensei was not, had heared what she did and seen her escape tricks countless times before. He had been dubbed be the Teacher of Hell for his skill in catching Naruto. "man…that was too easy," she giggled to herself, unaware of the Ninja behind her.

"oh yeah, Naruto!" Iruka sensei shouted from behind her, making her jump from the fear of what he was going to do to her as she screamed like a little girl. He was the one person that she feared, she could face the Third Hokage like it was nothing but the glare in her teacher's eye would make her the sweetest girl that you ever knew.

"Where did you come from, Iruka sensei?" She asked as she got up and slowly backed away, hoping that if she moved quickly enough, she would get away from the lecture that he was going to unleash on her. "What are you doing here?"

"No, what are you doing here… and don't even think of running on me," he said as he grabbed her and tied her up with the rope that he had carried with him for when he caught her. "Come on, Naruto…back to class," forcing her to walk with him back to the academy and beginning the lecture of how she should stop her stupid pranks and how it was she who would clean all the paint up from the stone faces of the Hokages.

She was not looking forward to that.

oOo

Naruto wanted to cry when the lecture didn't when they entered the classroom, her classmates were not happy to see her but she could care less if they were or not. But there was one glare that she felt was really annoying…and that came from Sasuke Uchiha. Annoyed with the glare, the lecture, and still being tied up, she glared back at him before sticking her tongue out at him.

That causing the other girls (except for Hinata) in the class to hiss at her like they were cats for her actions towards their beloved Sasuke, and for Iruka sensei to hit her again for not listening to his endless lecture. She was in hell; she just knew it deep down. "I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto." He said as he tried to calm down. "You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow, you have one last chance but you failing at that again," He told her, hoping that it would get through that thick head of hers. She was one of his favorite students but she screwing her life up, and he wished that she would just open her eyes and see that.

But it didn't and it only made him angrier that it didn't. Turning to the class, he was make her do the lesson whether she wanted to or not and the class would join her. "Fine! Because you missed it, Naruto! Everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" The class groaned at the order, and Naruto groaned at the complaints that were going to head her way for it.

Everyone moved to the front of the class as Iruka sensei untied her, getting up from the floor and moving into the line, she had Sasuke whisper something to her that made her blood boil. "Nice going, Naruto…you're really a dork."

She glared at him and did everything in her power not to punch him in the face for his words. God, did she hate him with a passion. She turned to watch as Sakura went first like always, "Alright, Sakura here. Let's do it, Transform!" she said before turning into Iruka sensei. Iruka sensei was happy with the result and so was Sakura as far as Naruto could tell as Sakura asked if Sasuke saw it.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka sensei ordered and Sasuke moved to take Sakura's place as Ino and Shikamaru moved to stand beside her. Sasuke also transformed in Iruka sensei, Naruto smirked for a moment as the lack of creativity from him. She was so going to show him up when it was her turn. "Next, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto moved towards Iruka sensei. "This is a total waste of time, Naruto." Shikamaru complained to which Ino commented, "We always pay for your screw ups."

"Like I care," she replied…feeling a little sorry for the trouble that she caused her classmate…except Sasuke, she love to cause him trouble but he always escaped her pranks meant for him. "Transform!" she said, transforming with her new technique of a sexy older form of herself with ponytails. She blew a kiss to Iruka sensei, causing the old pervert's nosebleed so bad that he turned white as a sheet and send him flying. Naruto smiled at how she was, she knew that she was no dork and totally better than that loser Sasuke.

She laughed as she changed back, happy that she was better than Sasuke, "gotcha! That's my sexy jutsu!" She told him with a smile. "CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" Iruka sensei shouted at her at the top of his lungs, tired of her stupid behaviour and wondered where the cute little girl that told him that she was going to become stronger than the Fourth Hokage. Naruto quickly moved away from Iruka sensei as he started glaring at her and called for the next person to go.

It continued until the bell rung telling the students that it was time to go home, Naruto glared at the clock…she hated it when it was time to go home. It always meant that she would walk home alone as everyone else would go home with their parents there to pick them up. It hurt so badly to see it every time but it didn't hurt as bad as when she was she was the last person to leave though. She glared at the floor as she remembered how she cried at home when she was the last person to leave the academy. She was so stupid to cry over something like that.

"Come on, Naruto…you got a job to do." Iruka sensei to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and walked her to the stone faces in silence; she kept her eyes to the ground as they walked there. Iruka noticed but didn't say anything…he knew that she would only beat herself up for it more later when he was gone.

When they reached the stone faces, Iruka simply told Naruto what to do and when to sit on one of the heads and the cleaning began.

oOo

"This suck," Naruto muttered to herself, bored of clean paint off the Fourth's stone face. She stopped for a moment and wondered what kind of person, the Fourth had been? "You're not going home until you clean every single drop of paint," Iruka sensei told her, wanting her lesson to sink in and stay in for once instead of it go in one ear and out the other.

"So what, Iruka sensei? It's not like anyone will be there waiting for me!" She yelled up at him before muttering to herself, "We both know that." Hearing every word that came from her mouth; he glanced down at her, she was such a hard worker and knew that this prank was just her way of telling everyone that she was lonely and wanted be seen as a person and not the monster inside of her. "Hey Naruto…I was think just that after you're done here, we can go and get so ramen at Ichiraku Ramen." Knowing it would cheer her up and was happy to see a smile on her face.

"That sounds great, sensei! You sure know how to get a girl inspired," she said happily and started cleaning like a madman…or woman in her case.

He was simply happy that he was able to make her smile again. Iruka didn't know why, but he somehow felt that the world became brighter and purer in nature. It was like she made the world a little bit more innocence, taking away some of the cruelty and hatred in it. "I'm done, sensei. Can we go now?" Naruto said as she appeared beside him.

Iruka did a quick check to see if she was being truly or not, to see that she was done. "Alright…Naruto, let see who can get to there first, huh?" Naruto's smile only grew at his words. "You're on!" she shouted happily before taking off, Iruka didn't take off after her right away, but instead watched her as she spin around in the air. Her blue sundress moved with her spin, her blonde shaggy layered bob shine in the moonlight, the bangs that often hid her lovely face. Iruka was happy that he made her that happy that she was dancing in the sky as she liked to called it. But little did Iruka know that he wasn't the only one watching Naruto at that moment, Sasuke watched from a rooftop as Naruto spin in the air.

It was odd, but the thoughts of his failure always fade as he watched her, listened to her gentle voice, looked into her beautiful blue eyes…she gave him a sense of peace that he constantly yearned for. Though he yearned for the peace of mind that she gave him, Naruto was also the most annoying girl in his class…second only to Sakura and Ino. But it was one of those moments where she living perfection as he watched land and take off running faster than a jet.

He almost wanted to follow her but instead headed for home, planning to practice his jutsu for the graduation test tomorrow.

oOo

"I win! I win! I win! I win!" Naruto sang as she jumped around Iruka but they sat down. Ayame gave them their ramen as they sat down, she and her father had known both the student and the teacher long enough to know what they would order for them did themselves. Naruto zipped up her long sleeved mini orange leather jacket, feeling a chill in the air and took the bowel of ramen from Ayame.

"Thanks Ayame!" Naruto said before digging into the food with gusto. Iruka watched as she did before digging into his own food, his mind wondering if he should ask or not. "Naruto?" Naruto glanced at Iruka, wondering what he wanted; normally they didn't talk over ramen.

"Why would you do that to the Hokages' faces? I mean you know who the Hokages are, don't you?" Naruto finished off her bowel before she turned to him and answered him. "Of course, I do. Everyone know who the Hokages are, they were the greatest shinobi of their time. But the Fourth Hokage was the greatest of them all and the saviour of our village form the nine-tailed fox twelve years ago." She told him, sounding like a sage telling a legend to children. "Then why did yo-"

"Because I'm going to surpass them all and be the first female Hokage of the village. Me, Naruto Uzumaki and no one will look down on me anymore." She cut in. Iruka just stared at the twelve year old girl beside him, wondering if she had totally lost her mind this time. She was a sweet and gentle girl that could barely use her jutsu unlike everyone else in her class. "Um…Iruka sensei, can I ask a little favor from you?" she asked sweetly, hoping that he would give into her request. "You want another bowel, Naruto?"

Naruto shook her head, cause her hair to dance in the light, "no…I was hoping that you'll let me try on your headband, pretty please?" She begged, she didn't know if she would pass the test tomorrow or not and wanted to know what it was like to wear the headband of their village.

"No way, Naruto. You'll have to get your own tomorrow at the graduation test," he told her. She pouted at him, a little upset that he shot her simple request down without a second thought. "Fine then, I'll have that second bowel of ramen now, please." She demanded with a cute pout on her face, Iruka couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked, but nodded to Ayame that it was okay."You're really something, you know that, Naruto?" Naruto looked at him, not understanding what he meant by that. But she got the feeling it was something good instead of bad.

"Eat up quick, Naruto. I'll race you home, kay?" He told her…making her suddenly eating a madman with her ramen. "You got it…but you know, you'll just lose again." She laughed as she jumped off her seat and they began to race to her place.

Ayame and her father, Teuchi just smiled as they watched; they were happy to see that Naruto had a smile on her face…she so rarely did.

oOo

Naruto glared at the ground, she had failed the moment that Iruka sensei had told the whole class it was clone jutsu. She looked at the clone that she had just made, it couldn't even stand up and barely looked like her; she was never going to become a Ninja, Iruka sensei would never pass her with a clone like this. The look on his face said it all to her, even before he shouted, "You fail!" at her.

But she was surprised when Mizuki sensei stepped in to try and save her. "Iruka sensei, she's off but her moves weren't bad and she did make one," Iruka looked at his old friend and wondered what he doing. Mizuki wasn't fond of Naruto like the other teachers so it did make sense that he was trying to help her. "this is her third try so we know that she really wanted to be a Ninja…we could just pass her."

"Mizuki sensei, the other students made least three clones, but…Naruto can barely make the one and look at it. It can't even stand up; there is no way that I pass her. We both know of the dangers that she will face as a Ninja, with that in mind, I can't pass her." Naruto hated the words that left Iruka sensei's mouth and refusing to listen anymore, left the room. Running through the hall with unshed tears in her eye, she accidently bumped into Sasuke, causing her to fall on her ass. "Watch where you're going, Narut…are you crying?" Naruto quickly wiped her tears; her day was just worse and worse and she just couldn't catch a break from it.

Bad enough that she could pass the test, but now, worse still was Sasuke seeing her cry…she just wanted today to end already and go home. "No, I'm not crying. Sorry that I bumped into you, it won't happen again." She said as she ran away from him, leaving him standing there…wondering what was wrong with her.

Naruto run outside to the swing, knowing that she shouldn't leave even though she was upset about failing. She really wanted to graduation, she wanted the village to see her as a person and not some monster, but how was she going to do that when she couldn't become the first female Hokage. But she only felt worse as the hours passed and the parents of his classmates came to see who passed and did.

Hearing every word that came from the parents, both the praise to her classmates and the harsh words meant for her alone. She was about to get up and leave when she noticed, Mizuki sensei beside her. "Naruto, why don't you come with me for a bit?"

oOo

"Lord Hokage! She's gone too far this time! She stole the sacred scroll"

"That scroll hold the secret jutsu of our village, it would mean the end of us if the enemy got it." All the ninja's around were shouting the same things over and over again; he knew the importance of the scroll. Did they think him an idiot or something; he was the Hokage for goodness's sake. Man, that girl was just one annoying girl that didn't know when to quit the pranks and behave like a good girl.

"Alright that enough, bring Naruto here at once." the Third shouted at the group of ninja before him. They disappeared, heading off to do their job of finding the girl and the scroll. Iruka thought of where she would go and what she would want from the scroll, Naruto was too sweet a girl to want to use it against the village and she wasn't the type to betray the village and give it to the enemies. But with that in mind, what was she going to do with it.

oOo

Naruto sat on the ground with the scroll, tired from all her practicing when she notice Iruka sensei was walked towards her with an angry face. "Hey, sensei! I can't believe that you found me so quickly, I have only mastered one of the jutsu though." She told him before he could say anything. "Why are you out here with the scroll?" he asked, wanting to what was going on.

"Mizuki sensei told me that I could graduate if I mastered the jutsu in this scroll, he told me about this place too and how it's great for training." She replied. Noticeing the look of shock on her teacher's face, she wondered if it was wrong to take the scroll even though Mizuki sensei took her that it was okay to do so. "Did I do something wrong, sensei?" Iruka looked at her to see the worry and concern in her blue eyes. "No, you didn't, but Mizuki sensei did." He told as he put his hand on her shoulder. His eyes looked into hers, filling her with a sense that everything was going to be all right…then he threw her to the side, out of the path of the kuni; hitting him instead of her.

Naruto stared in horror of her wounded teacher for a moment before moving to help him. "Stay away, Naruto!" Iruka sensei ordered, she obeyed because of the fear that ran through her though she wanted to help him so badly. "Naruto!" Mizuki shouted from the tree, startling her into looking at him.

"Give me the scroll, now!" Mizuki ordered as Naruto stared at him like a deer caught in the head lights of a car. "Wait a minute, what is going on here? Why did you attack Iruka sensei?" Naruto demanded as Iruka pulled the kuni from his body, she looked to Iruka and then to Mizuki and back. "Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It has jutsu that would put the village in great danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, his own power and desires!"

"Don't listen to him, Naruto. Iruka is lying to you like everyone else." Mizuki told her, knowing it would grab her interest. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked as she moved the scroll into her arms and hugged the scroll to her body, wanting to know what to do. This was a dangerous situation of who to trust. "Don't listen to his lies, Naruto. He's trying to trick you."

"oh, I'll tell you who is lying. They have been lying to you, your whole life, Naruto." Naruto broke out into a cold sweat as she felt something in of her move. "Don't, Mizuki!" Iruka shouted, hoping that his old friend would listen to him if he was still in there. "Everyone but you knows about it. Twelve years, a decree was made…the decree is that no one allowed to talk about you being the nine tailed fox that almost destroyed the village." He said, crushing Naruto's heart in that moment. She stared at him as his words echoed inside her mind and heart.

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents, almost the village took over your body twelve years ago. You are the Fox spirit!" He shouted at her, cutting in her heart with each word. Pain filled her in ways it never did before, inside her body was the monster that killed Iruka sensei's parents and other people as well. She looked at her hands and felt disgust, it lived inside her…it may as well have been her that killed all those people twelve years ago, she was horrible monster.

Even though Mizuki continued to tell her of how she was a monster, her mind was still spinning but the words that cut into her the most were that her teacher hated her. "No!" She screamed at him, wanting it so badly to be a lie but Iruka sensei reaction told her that everything was true. "Die, Naruto!" Mizuki shouted at her as he grabbed the huge shuriken on his back and threw it at her.

Naruto stood there, wanting all the pain to end and hoped that Iruka sensei and the villagers would forgive her for being alive. "I'm sorry, sensei." She whispered as she closed her eyes. "Naruto!" she heard Iruka sensei shouted before feeling something push her down.

She opened her eyes to see Iruka sensei had protected her from the attack, blood fell from his mouth…falling to her cheek. "why?" she whispered, she stared at him in shock. She was the monster that killed his parents but he saved, she didn't understand why he or anyone would save her. "We are the…same, when I lost my parents…the world lost meaning. There was no one that would look at me anymore, so I got into trouble and pulled pranks like you do. I wanted them to see me and know that I was there. I know that how you feel, Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside and I should have been there for you more. I don't hate you, Naruto. I'm truly happy to have a student like you and I know that you are an amazing kid." He told her, thinking of the pain that she and he had felt for so long. Tears came as he thought of how he should have help her more and been kinder to her in the beginning.

She looked at his face as his tears fell on her cheeks, she could see that he was being truthful with her. She stared at him for a moment, not even heard Mizuki as he tried to counter Iruka sensei's words. She gave him a sweet smile as a plan came to mind; she got up from under him and glared at Mizuki. "You want this scroll then come and get it, you fucking asshole!" She shouted at him; know that he would take the bait.

She would take him down, but she needed to make sure that he didn't attack her teacher first. "You little bitch," Mizuki snarled at her like a wild beast about to devour its prey…too bad for him, she was the prey this time.

She took off; leaving Iruka sensei behind and Mizuki followed her. Iruka got up, and followed after them, determined to protect her.

oOo

Naruto dodged Mizuki's attacks like they were nothing, moving like she did when she was dancing in the sky. She turned; ready to hide so she could get the perfect moment to take him out when she noticed that Iruka sensei was coming towards them.

Mizuki noticed Iruka as well and decided to piss Naruto off by killing her beloved teacher, only to have her appear before him and kick him in the face for it. "If you even lay one of your filthy hands on my teacher…I'll kill you," she warned him, her eyes like that of a tigress that was filled with unending anger. "Such big words from such a small girl, I can destroy you in a single move!"

"Give it your best shot, I'll return to you happily a thousand-fold!" She shouted at him as she used her new justu: shadow clone technique. A thousand Narutos surround him all with the eyes of a tigress. Letting her clones dish out his punishment, Naruto turned to Iruka sensei, her eyes innocence with worry…the tigress replaced with an innocent lamb. "Are you okay, Iruka sensei? He sure did a number on you." She said as she fish out some bandages from her weapons pouch and started to take care of his leg injury.

"We're done!" all of her clones sang in prefect unison, Naruto smiled at her clones before undoing the justu. Iruka just let her tend to him in his shocked state; she had mastered an advanced justu in a single night where the First and the Second Hokages had spent least two weeks mastering the technique.

Naruto was always telling him that she was going to be Hokage and for the first…he believed that she would. "Naruto, close your eyes for a minute. I have something that I need to give you," he told her, confused as to why he wanted her eyes, Naruto did as told. Iruka took off his headband and put it on her, it kept her bangs off her face and made her look cute. Suddenly, Iruka got the odd feeling that he was sending his daughter off to be married. "You can open your eyes now," Naruto opened her eyes to see that his headband was gone and Iruka sensei was smiling proudly at her. "Congratulations, you graduated! You're a ninja now, Naruto!"

Tears of joy came to Naruto's eyes, she was a ninja and she was now one step closer to being Hokage. "And to celebrate, we'll go to Ichiraku Ramen." He told her, thinking of the hardships that she was going to face now because of the path that she had chosen before he would tell her that over some ramen instead of ruining the perfect moment.


	2. Chapter 2: Men are jerks!

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and I hope you liked the last chapter!

Last time on The Way of The Female Ninja!

After learning the forbidden jutsu of the shadow clones, Naruto learns the secret of the Village Hidden in the Leave.

Naruto learns of the reason for the village rejection of her existence…or to be more precise, the existence of the Nine-tailed Fox inside of her.

Naruto also learns that she not alone and protected her teacher from enemy, leading to the first step of her dream.

Our girl, Naruto become a Ninja and her destiny has begun.

But the question is…what her destiny has in store for her!

The path of the warrior is a hard one, but life is no less hard. Watch Naruto's journey to be the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!

Enjoy and please review what you like about it!

Chapter 2: Men are jerks!

Naruto awoke to the warm sunlight in her face; she was so excited that she had trouble getting to sleep. Getting out of bed, she decided to eat ramen for breakfast since it was such a special day. After all today was the day that she started her work as a Ninja for her village and that just meant she was all the more closer to being Hokage.

After she got dress in a formfitting blue sundress with an orange frog on the skirt instead of the baggy one that she normally wore and her orange long sleeved mini jacket. She smiled at the cute result of her outfit when she wondered where she should put her headband, Iruka sensei had told her that she looked cute with it on her forehead since it kept her bangs off her face. She wanted people to know her and her face when she was Hokage so; she decided to do as Iruka sensei told her…beside it wasn't like the guys were going to be all over her anyway.

But also she wanted to be a little feminine for once…yes, she wore dresses, it was more a symbol to others and herself as well as that she was a girl. She was too much of a tomboy most of the time that if people didn't see her in a dress or a skirt, they would call her a boy, and she hated hearing that. Naruto was a girl and now she was a Ninja, she wanted the world to see her and now was the time for them to see the true her…skirt, weapons, ramen and all!

She turn to the front door, putting her shoes on, she could feel the excitement simmering in her blood. She walked out of her home, feeling ready to begin her great day!

oOo

"Um, who are you?" Shikamaru asked, not recognising Naruto at all with her bangs out of her face. He was the only one to voice the question that all the guys (even Sasuke) wanted to know. "I'm Naruto, you moron!" she told him as she took her headband off and let her bangs fall back into her face, Shikamaru just stared at her in total shock along with the rest of the class.

The guys couldn't believe that Naruto was such a hot babe when she showed off her face, it was like when you found that one girl that a true beauty but does nothing with her beauty and becomes ugly in appearance. How could the dork of a tomboy have such a lovely face and that graceful figure that she seemed to bloom into overnight. If so…why were the other girls doing the same?

"Wow, Naruto…who knew that you looked like a girl under that mess of bangs." Said Kiba as he got up from his seat and walked to her to get a better look at her face. "I always thought you had an ugly pig face since you didn't show your face to anyone." Kiba laughed until Naruto kicked him in the balls as punishment for his cruel words. Akamaru whimpered at his master's stupidity, one would think that after growing up in a house of temperament females, he would know not to piss a female off…sadly, Kiba was too stupid to learn that and paid the painful price of his stupidity.

"What was that for, you ugly hag!" Kiba screamed at her, hoping to god that his family jewels would be okay from her cruel treatment. "That are what you said about my face and this is for calling me an ugly hag!" she growled at him, kicking him hard on the ass before putting on her headband back on. Shikamaru backed away, not wanting to say the wrong thing and get his balls kicked for it, he even noticed that Sasuke, who was sitting beside Naruto was being wary as well of the girl's temper.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said as she and Ino came in, she rushed to him, pushing the unaware Naruto out of her seat. "Sasuke, do you mind if you sit with you?" she asked coyly before Ino interrupted, "Hey Forehead, I got into the class first! So I get to sit beside Sasuke!" Sasuke sighed, why were all the girls in the class always so annoying; at this rate, his was going to get a headache because of their stupidity.

The other girls began to gather, all of them getting into the 'who-sit-beside-Sasuke' argument. Annoyed that she was pushed out of her seat because of that jerk Sasuke, Naruto hopped onto the desk and got into Sasuke's face, who glared right back at her. The argument stopped as the girls glared at her, Sakura and Ino glared at her the fieriest. They didn't recognised Naruto as the beautiful girl before them. "Hey, new girl! Stop glaring at Sasuke," Sakura demanded, Naruto turned to glare at Sakura, annoyed that people couldn't tell that it was her. "I'm Naruto, is it that hard to believe!" she asked before turning back to Sasuke to glare at him, wanting to know what was so great about the asshole.

As they glared at each other, they got closer, wanting to make the other back down…unaware of what was about to happen. The student below them stretched, pushing Naruto into Sasuke by accident. Sakura and Ino, shocked already by learning that Naruto was pretty, began to cry at the horror before them with the rest of the girls.

Naruto and Sasuke were kissing each other!

Naruto started crying as she and Sasuke pulled away. Sasuke glared at Naruto as she started to puke on the student that pushed them together, she had never been so grossed out in her life. Sasuke on the other hand, wasn't grossed out at all…no instead; he thought she needed to work on her technique, just like her Ninja skills. It had been soft and sweeter like hakuto jelly or imagawayaki…it oddly made him want to taste her sweet kiss again. Sasuke didn't really care that Naruto had been his first kiss or that he had enjoyed it, but care slightly that she was so grossed by him being hers that she was puking.

"My first kiss! And it's gone to that jerk Sasuke," She moaned in sorrow. Her first kiss! Her first kiss was taken by a jerk that knew nothing on how to treat a girl, a present example was how he treat the girls in class.

It confused the hell out of her as to why the girls were all in love with him when he treated them like they were the dirt under his feet. She like disgusting like she was forced to eat Akamaru's shit if not worse; she had longed to have her first kiss with a prince charming kind of guy or with a misunderstood bad boy type, but no! Her first kiss was with the king of jerks instead…the world was a cruel place indeed.

"Naruto," said a scary and evil sound voice. Chills ran down her spine at the voice that said her name, her instincts screaming danger at her.

Naruto slowly turned her head to see the angry females of her class, she wouldn't call them girls in that moment because, they looked like anything but a girl in that moment. "Naruto…you have done unforgivable sin and have to be punished for atonement." Sakura told her, though her voice sounded like that of a god of evil. Naruto got the chills from how they glared at her like she was the ultimate sinner or something. "What…sin was that? And what punishment?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"The unforgivable sin that you did was taking Sasuke's first kiss and the only punishment that can atone for such a _horrible_ sin would be to die." Ino informed her as the girls began to close in on her.

Naruto glared at Sasuke for a moment before making a break for the door, her great day had gone and taken a huge leap into shit because of that jerk. The girls moved to chase Naruto as moved to the door when Iruka sensei walked. Naruto instantly smiled brightly at her timely rescue from her female classmates, unaware of all the guys staring at her like she was a hot woman that they would drool over, even Sasuke was a little annoyed by how she smiled at the teacher.

"Sit down, everyone." Iruka sensei ordered; Sakura was quick to sit down beside Sasuke, who glanced at her out of annoyance. When they all sat down, Iruka sensei smiled at his students. "As of today, you are all Ninja; to get here you all faced difficult trails and hardships. But that's nothing, when comes next will be far more difficult and now, you are only genin, first level Ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads and each squad will be led by a jounin, the most elite Ninja." Sakura and Ino realized immediately what that meant for them.

They had a chance to be with Sasuke in a team, they would have a chance to get to know him and maybe start a wondrous romance with him.

Naruto just started praying that she wouldn't be on Sasuke's team; she hoped to make friends with her teammates. "I wonder who will be in Sasuke's team?" Ino said to Sakura, convinced that it would be her that would be in Sasuke's team. "I don't know," Sakura replied, Naruto watching the two other girls reactions to each other as she prayed not to be in Sasuke's team, noticed something in Sakura's eye. Totally unaware it was the fighting spirit of inner Sakura.

"We want each squad to have balance of strengths and abilities, that how we set them up." Iruka sensei continued, explaining farther about the squads. "I'll now assign you to your squad," he told them and started placing the students in their squads. "Squad seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-" Sakura was shocked that she was put on Naruto's team. "I'm doomed," she muttered to herself, feeling that her dreams of being with Sasuke dying. "-and Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura was stunned for a second before jumping up in joy. "I'm doomed," Naruto muttered to herself, feeling her life was truly turning into a hell.

"Iruka sensei! Why do I have to be on a team with Sasuke?" Naruto asked, hoping that she could get on another team. Iruka sensei just glared at her for the interruption, "Naruto, you were the worst student in the class and Sasuke was the best, to create an even team, the worst and the best are always put together." Naruto immediately stood up and used her shadow clone jutsu to create seven clones, everyone but the teacher stared at the clones with shock.

"We want to be in a different group!" the seven clones demanded in unison, Iruka sensei signed and walked over to the original and hit her on the head. "You can't be in a different group, so sit down and be quiet." Iruka sensei ordered her.

oOo

Naruto glared at the sky, Sakura had refused to eat lunch with her. Sakura had made it clear that she saw her as annoying and disappeared to look for Sasuke, Naruto wanted to shout that Sakura was lame to say that she was in love with him but didn't know where he like to go and eat his lunch. Come on, she hated Sasuke but even she knew that he liked to eat in the abandon building beside the school to escape his stupid fan girls.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he suddenly appeared; blocking her view of the sky and startling her with his sudden appearance. Sasuke had noticed Naruto lying on the grass and staring up at the sky, he was planning to ignore her but the look on her face had drawn him to her.

"Nothing, I'm looking at the sky." She told him, unaware that she had grabbed his interest. "Why would you waste time, looking at the sky?" Naturo looked at Sasuke as she sat up. "It's the one thing that doesn't change…it'll be its perfect blue forever. And no matter what happens in life, I just have to look at the sky to now that I'm not alone…though it doesn't always feel that way." She said as she stared at the sky, its beauty and the warmth of sunlight wrapped around her.

Sasuke stared at Naruto as he thought of her words, feeling as so she was being embraced by wind and sunlight of freedom raining down her. He felt almost jealous at the thought for he was the exact opposite, he was drowning in fire and lightening of hate was storming inside him…each day added to the pressure of his hate inside his heart with no release in sight. Naruto glanced at Sasuke; to see a look of anger come to his face…it was beginning to piss her off until she saw the look in his eyes. Hate…loneliness festering in his eyes, clouding his sight as he stared at her, devouring him inside out.

Naruto could see herself in his eyes; she could see how she felt for so long. It was like a dagger to her heart for some reason to see him feeling what she had always felt; it was like she was staring at her mirror image. Not know how to help him…she did the one thing that always held the loneliness inside her heart at bay. She started to sing.

Your my light  
Forever  
Standing by your side  
I'm gonna keep your dream alive  
Don't stop  
Holding on  
Believe in what you see  
Oooo...  
In the sky  
Sundrop  
And light the face of day  
Watching the days go by  
I see you smiling on me  
Won't you, take my hand and lead me to out of town  
Going out, hey  
How can we stop now the time goes on  
Against the wind I sing along  
The story's just begun  
It's a bright of day  
Are you ready to  
Start the dream coming true  
Your my light  
Forever  
Standing by your side  
To the outcome  
I'm gonna keep your dream alive  
Somehow  
Suddenly  
Your feeling close to me  
And far  
I'm getting scared I can't feel you  
Being with you  
Are my only dream  
I will wait long for your light  
Over the days  
And over the nights  
I will keep your dream alive

The hate that clouded Sasuke's eyes was slowly fading from his eyes, hearing the song that he had knew all his life played on Naruto's lips. The voice was sweet and soothing to the rain of hate and loneliness that gripped his heart, the song brought memories of happy times to his mind, but echoed with something he knew well; loneliness. "Are you okay, Sasuke?"

The faded hate revealed that Sakura was sitting in front him with a sweet, but shy smile. "Where is Naruto?" he asked, wondering where she had learned that song. He looked around him, noticing that Naruto was heading back to school. "I don't know, but why ask? she so annoying…don't you agree, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, as inner Sakura was thinking up ways to punish Naruto for talking to Sasuke. The kiss was still fresh in her mind and it made her angry, she had been meant to be Sasuke's first kiss and it had been meant to start their fairy-tale together, but had tainted the beginning by taking Sasuke's first kiss.

"Annoying?" Sasuke got the feeling that he wasn't going to like her next words about their teammate.

"Yeah, you know why? It's because she wasn't raised right, she doesn't have a mother or father to teach her from right or wrong." She told him, smug that she knew about the reason why the other girl was the way she was. "I mean, think about it! She just does whatever comes into her head," Sakura said. Sasuke turned to glare at Sakura, but she was looking away from him.

"If I did things like Naruto, forget it! My parents would get mad and I would get in trouble, so of course I don't do it." Her words were making anger simmer in his blood, she knew nothing, but talked like she did and it was pissing him off. "But if you don't have parents to tell you, how would you know? She's selfish and bratty, she's all alone."

"Alone. Isolated." He said, know how Naruto felt in so many ways…and it sickened him that Sakura was acting superior to Naruto when she had never felt the pain of being alone. Sakura was a little take back by Sasuke's words, confused as to what they meant. "It doesn't matter if you have parents there to scold you or not. You have no idea what it means to be alone." His words harsh, but true; Sakura was a sheltered girl that had always held her parents' love…she knew nothing of being alone. The pain was like the bite of an ice storm that whipped its winds into your flesh, freezing your blood from the outside until it held your heart in its grip.

"W...why are you saying that?" Sakura asked, she had thought that they were connecting but his words were making her rethink that. "Because you're annoying," Sasuke replied, tired of hearing her voice all of Naruto's faults as she painted herself the better of the two. Sasuke got up and walked away when he heard her grasp, he didn't want to be around her anymore then needed.

Sakura stared at his back as she thought of his words and the pain that clawed her heart. She wondered if Naruto always felt this way and worried if she had made Naruto feel this way when she had told her that she was annoying. She hoped that was not the case, because felt horrible to feel this pain and she didn't wish it on anyone…not even Naruto.

oOo

Naruto walked out of the bathroom for the fourth and hopefully the last time, she wondered what she had eaten that was making her run to the bathroom every few minutes. Thinking of what was making her sick; she had always bumped into Sasuke again. "You really don't look where you're going do you?"

"Sorry," she said and moved to walk around him, but he stopped her. "Where did you learn that song?" He asked, knowing that only a small number of people knew that song. Naruto looked at him; her blue eyes were calm like the sky. "I don't know…not that it matters to you, where I…BATHROOM!" Naruto ran back to the bathroom, leaving Sasuke a little shell-shocked and a little disgusted, but that was Naruto. "Idiot," He muttered and left her to her bathroom troubles.

The song is from the opening of Rune factory 2; if you want to listen then you can find it on youtube


	3. Chapter 3: Enter The Pervert Teacher

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and that was interesting.

Last tine of The Way of The Female Ninja!

Naruto has bloomed and the boys take notice of it, as well as the loss her first kiss to her rival, Sasuke.

Naruto joins her new team, but not all that happy that Sasuke is in it.

But they share a moment that calms the storm of hate inside Sasuke before their teammate, Sakura appears.

But what part of our story will Sakura play?

The way of the female ninja looks to be hard but our girl, Naruto is an old friend to hardship.

Chapter 3: Enter The Pervert Sensei

_Sasuke wondered why he was standing in a field with Naruto standing opposite to him, her sky blue eyes were calm and so beautiful, but there was sadness sleeping within them. Slowly he walked towards her and she mirrored him, but as they got closer and closer to each other, they began to change as did the field. Naruto's hair grew all the way pass her knees and went into a single braid without her hands touching her hair, her blue sundress and mini jacket changed into black leather pants, a black bustier top with orange stripes with long sleeved and showed off her stomach, a long red coat like the Fourth's with black flames at the end. The figure that she already shown in class; had become elegant, mature and perfect for both a man to enjoy and for having kids with, and her face was so lovely…one would think that she was the earthly form of a goddess._

_The only thing that didn't change was the sadness in her eyes; it only grew until it turned into tears that ran down her face; every tear felt like a kunai to his heart. He wanted to reach out and take her into his arms to stop her tears and the sadness, but his body was not his to command. Without taking his eyes off her, he drew his sword as she did the same with a kunai, and they both placed their blade on the other's neck. "Sasuke," She whispered, her voice more lovely that any sound that he had ever heard._

"_Why?" She whispered so softly that he almost missed it if not for the loveliness of her voice. The pain and sorrow that was in her eyes pained him to see it, "You said that I would never suffer from the pain of lost bonds like you did with your family…but that's a lie. I'm suffering right now from the loss of you, you said that all your bonds were destroyed by your brother…then what about our bond? What about the bond of team Kakashi?" _

"_Why…did you think that I wouldn't help you? Why do you want to destroy our bond?" she whispered before he moved to start their fight_. Sasuke woke up to see that he was in their classroom with his new teammates. He was relieved to see that Naruto was being her normal annoying self as she put a blackboard eraser in the doorway for their teacher as Sakura complained about how it wasn't going to work.

"Oh, give it a rest, Sakura. Naruto will always do as she wants, no matter what anyone says," Sasuke said as Naruto completed her prank and went to sit back in her seat beside him. "But you know, Naruto. This is a Jonin, an elite ninja that isn't going to be fooled by your tricks."

"You don't know that," she told him as she stared at the door, waiting to see the results of her prank. Sakura watched the two with a jealous eye, she wanted have Sasuke notice her and look at her, but he just watched Naruto. Sakura wanted to know what was so great about Naruto that all the guys were suddenly interested in her; it wasn't like Naruto had changed her prankster tomboy self that didn't fit into Sasuke's ideal girl of a quiet, gentle girl that would be a good ninja and housewife. But not just that, she didn't fit into another guy's ideal girl, Naruto was the type of girl that didn't attract guys because she was too weird for the guys to be interested in.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, the dream plagued his thoughts. Had that woman really be Naruto? And if she had been then what had she been talking about…what bond did they have towards each other? The thoughts played in his head like a song that was sang over and over, but there was no answer to the questions in his head. Sasuke was drawn out of his thoughts to hear a gasp from Naruto, turn his head just in time to see their new teacher get hit by the blackboard eraser.

Silence encased the classroom for a moment from shock, before Naruto's laugher broke the silent case; Sakura held her laugher in as her inner self was laughing so hard. Sasuke just stared in shock and horror, if their teacher couldn't dodge the eraser than he doubt that their teacher would be able to dodge incoming kunai from enemies. He just wished that he could work _alone_…it would make his life so much easier than having to deal with his teammates and his weak teacher.

Was it really too much to ask for?

As annoyed by this train of thought, Naruto's beautiful laugh soothed him just like her singing had. But their teacher ignored Sakura and Naruto as he picked up the eraser, instantly knowing that this new team was not going to pass his standards. "Mmm…how do I put this? My first impression of this group is…you're a bunch of idiots." Their new teacher, Kakashi Hatake told them honestly, caused the new team to become gloomy.

oOo

"Let introduce ourselves one at a time," Kakashi told his temporary students. Even though they were temporary, he interested in learning more about them…or least he was interested in learning about Sasuke and Naruto. He stared at Naruto, seeing the raging tigress hiding in those innocent sky blue eyes of hers…it was like seeing the tiger in his old teacher's eyes as he fought in battle. "Introduce ourselves? What are we suppose to say?" Sakura asked, draw Kakashi out of his memories.

"Things you like, things you dislike, your hobbies, your hopes and dreams for the future, things like that." He replied, wondering why he always got the stupid students on his team. "Then start with yourself, you're our teacher after all," Naruto told him.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto before he replied, "me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like telling you that." Surprising Sakura and Naruto as well as made them wonder what way was he going with this, but Sasuke already knew. "My dreams for the future…never really thought about it, as for my hobbies…I have a lot of hobbies." Sakura and Naruto muttered to each other how useless that had been, not knowing that Kakashi could have careless if they learned anything from him or not. "You on the right, your turn." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto looked Kakashi for a few moments before a smile spend across her face, "I am Naruto Uzumari, I like to eat Ramen and hate jerks like Sasuke, and I hate the three minute Ramen. My hobbies are dancing in the sky, pulling pranks, sing and embroidering. My dream of being Hokage isn't a dream because it's going to become a reality, Believe it!" Naruto said; Kakashi stared at Naruto for a moment, knowing full well what she was talking about, but still asked, "Dancing in the sky? What is that?" Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto, wondering themselves what she was talking about. Naruto frowned, "It hard to explain, so I'll show you instead."

Getting to her feet, she walked over to Kakashi and jumped to the roof across from them as she closed her eye, and starting her dance. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke watched as Naruto moved through the air like an acrobat sometimes and in other moments moved like she was simply dancing like a feather on the wind, moving and twisting like she was the wind itself, landing on a different rooftop for only a moment before taking off into the sky again. She made her teammates think of birds flying in the air, free of worry and thought, but she made Kakashi think of the past.

Naruto smiled at the freedom that she felt, moving through the air as she could in water, though the air made her felt freer like the sky was made for her alone and she was flying on her own pair of wings. With a smile on her, she ended her dance and opened her eyes to see that she was standing in front of Sasuke, surprised that she landed in front of him instead of where she had been sitting before, as she planned and wanted.

Sasuke was surprised as well, and inner Sakura was fuming to see that Naruto standing in front of Sasuke like that. "What does she think she's doing?" Inner Sakura screamed, but they did nothing as Naruto went to sit down and Sasuke stared ahead as if not seeing her. Kakashi watched Naruto as she sat down, thinking of how she was growing up interesting way and wondered if she knew that she had just done the Sora ni odoru.

"Interesting…alright, next." Sakura smiled, seeing it as a chance to let Sasuke learn a little about her. "I'm Sakura Haruno…the thing I like is…un, I mean the person I like is..umm," she glanced at Sasuke before down at the ground, deciding that she wasn't ready to tell him yet. "Umm…my hobby is…unn, my dream is…" she started blushing, she couldn't tell anyone yet that she dreamed of being Sasuke's bride and have his kids…it would be too embarrassing! "But the person that I hate is Naruto!" Naruto sighed at the declared words of hate, she was a girl like Sakura and the other girls, but they hated her. She would never understand her gender, she would have to give up on trying to be friends with girls and stick with guys. They were nowhere near a hard to understand as girls.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, knowing that he would understand and start talking without a word said to him. "My name Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like much of anything and I hate a lot of things," Sakura looked at Sasuke, wondering if she was one of the things that he hated or liked. "What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain _someone_." Naruto glanced at Sasuke, wondering if he was talking about her as Sakura stared at Sasuke, hoping he would want her to help him restore his clan and that Naruto was the who that Sasuke wanted to destroy.

"Good, you're all different and unique, with your own ideas. That's all today, tomorrow; I'll see you for a mission." Kakashi told them, curious to see if they would pass his test…he doubt it, but oddly hoped that he was wrong. "Umm, sensei, what kind of mission is it going to be?" Sakura voiced the curious that Sasuke and Naruto wondered themselves.

"It will be a survival game." He replied; he wanted to see if they would understand what he was talking about. Naruto started getting the feeling that she wouldn't like what their new teacher was going to tell them.

oOo

Naruto walked through the streets back to her home with her groceries; it was surprising how easy it was to go shopping when everyone didn't recognise her with her hair out of her face. But it pissed her off; they treated her like she was a human instead of a beast just because they didn't know it was her. Well…she would change how they saw her when she became the Hokage and no one would care anymore about the monster inside of her.

But she changed her thoughts to what their new teacher had been talking about and when she had landed in front of Sasuke. She was scared to be truthful; she couldn't fail the test…not when her future was at stake. If she didn't become a ninja then she would never become Hokage, and that meant she would always be the monster that was inside her to the people of this village. She wouldn't be able to go now with that knowledge in mind. Besides if she was lucky then Sasuke would fail the test and she could be on the team with just Sakura and the new teacher.

With that happy thought in mind, she turned her thoughts to why she had landed in front of Sasuke…it was so weird that she had done that. She had always been right with her landings and yet, she had landed in front of Sasuke instead of beside of him. She couldn't help, but wonder if it meant something, they would become allies in the future, or friends, or maybe lovers…yeah right, and there's a huge-ass frog in the world that has a sword and like to smoke a pipe. There was no way she would be friends with Sasuke, let alone lovers with him. No, Sakura and Ino could have the jerk; she didn't want him at all. She opened her door to her apartment and put away the food that she wasn't going to use for dinner as well as what she planned to make for lunch.

It was simple meal of curry and pork cutlet on the side, and for dessert custard pudding, but there was a problem…she had made too much again. With a sigh, she would have to ask Iruka sensei if he wanted to eat with her again. This always happened; she made too much for herself alone and had to go find Iruka sensei to see if he would eat some with her. This happened at least five times week if not more when she wasn't eating out…she was such an idiot.

She went to the door to go find Iruka sensei, but when she opened the door, Sasuke stood in front of her door with chilled vegetables in hand. "Why are you here?" She asked him, shocked that he was there. "I got a letter from you that asked me to come over for dinner." Naruto just stared at him for a moment before leting him in without another word being said. Sasuke put the vegetables on the counter before he sat down at the table, Naruto was quick to cut up the vegetables before putting them on the table, it was weird, but she was didn't really see a problem with it. Serving Sasuke his food, they quickly dig in without a word said between them.

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto was a good cook, but then she continued to surprise him again and again that day…and he didn't find it as annoying as he would think. His thoughts when back to his dream, to the lovely woman of golden hair and sad blue eyes…had she really been Naruto? He looked at the girl across the table from him; it had been a long time since she had started hiding her face with her bangs, she looked so different now from then. But he could see that Naruto would become the woman in his dream with time.

Her face was looked prettier than in the past, it didn't like as baby-like as well. Her cheeks were thinner and her eyes looked bluer than he remembered, he wondered why she hid her face for so long? She was strong person to be ability to live with the villagers' hatred of her, but it was clear that even she would snap like iron from all the pain.

Still he envied her.

To never have known the bonds of family and the love that comes with it…he would give anything to change the past or to forget the pain that ripped at his heart from the loss of his family. Naruto was truly lucky in his eyes; she had to deal with the pain of rejection, a pain that could fade away with time if given the chance, until like his pain of loss…it could never fade away because the loss could never be forgotten. "How do you like it?" Naruto asked out of the blue, startling Sasuke out of his thoughts. Sasuke looked at his food before looking back at Naruto; he didn't see any reason why he shouldn't tell her the truth about the food that she made. "It's good…though I'm surprised that you know how to cook…you never see-"

"The type? I know, but what can I say, I like cooking a lot and its fun too when you see that other's like it." She told him with a smile, surprising him even more…it had been a long time since she had last smiled at him. But Sasuke simply nodded and continued eating. He thoughts shifted to the afternoon, to when she had sang to him and he wondered where she had learned that song.

oOo

Iruka walked towards Naruto's apartment with some chilled vegetables in hand. He didn't know why, but she always forgot to add the veggies when it was dinner time. He was about to turn down the street to her apartment building when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and found himself on the Fourth's head with Kakashi. Iruka stared at Kakashi for a moment, wondering why the fuck he was the Fourth's head instead of in front of Naruto's apartment building.

"Why am I here?" He asked, he was hungry and wanted to eat with Naruto, but instead he was here with Kakashi, a ninja that he knew by reputation alone. "Oh, it probably has to do with Naruto is going to be having dinner with Sasuke tonight. You see, those two just have a…spark about them, don't you think? Anyway, I think it would be cute to set them up on a date tonight." Kakashi wasn't sure if it was wise to tell the overprotective teacher that those two…well, he would figure it out eventually like Naturo and Sasuke.

And until then, he would watch over them and everything that they did together…after all, he sure that his old teacher wouldn't want those two to do anything that they shouldn't. "Wait…a date? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINK? NARUTO IS TOO YOUNG TO DATE!" Iruka shouted at the crazy silver-haired Jonin ninja, why the hell did this Jonin want to set Naruto up with Sasuke? Those two hated each other's guts like there was no tomorrow. Kakashi just raised a silver brow at the shouting ninja, he didn't expect that Naruto would have such an overprotective teacher as a guard dog. "Who said that she was too young to date? Beside those two are cute together," Kakashi replied to the shouting ninja in front of him, stunning him into silence.

oOo

_She was surrounded on all sides by darkness. It was cold and she was all alone in the darkness, she could hear whispers of hate, disgust, and how she was the demon fox instead of its container, directed at her. She started to run, she didn't want to hear it anymore, but the whispers followed her and got louder as they did. Naruto looked around as she ran; she needed to find the way out of this darkness, to find her way back…home. _

_She stopped, where was home? She knew that it wasn't the apartment, which was simply the place that she lived. Where was home? Where was the place that she belonged? _

Naruto groaned when she awake to her alarm clock ringing in her ear. Her hair had decided to be a bitch that morning and do its peacock imitation, and it wasn't doing anything for her that she had had that nightmare again. It was going to take an hour to get her hair back to normal and she wasn't in the mood to take care of her hair, she just wanted to start her day and forget about the nightmare, and pass the test.

She had too…or her nightmare would become her reality.

With her hair finally under control, Naruto went through her clothes for a good outfit to fight in. She couldn't wear her sundress or anything like it, she needed a pair of pants that she could work in and a top that wouldn't look dirt if she wore it for days at a time. Luckily, she found it in a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and her orange long sleeved mini jacket. The end result wasn't too bad either, she looked cool and was ready to kick ass, but did that mean that she could kick Kakashi sensei's ass? Well, she was about to find out if she could or couldn't as well as see who her new teammate was going to be.

With her hair and outfit done, it was time to make some breakfast for her and her teammates. She had a feeling that Kakashi sensei was going to pull something dirty and that breakfast maybe a good idea…at best, it would at least piss the new teacher off that in her books were reason enough to do it.

Grabbing her weapons, she headed to the door; she knew that she would do her best to return as a ninja. She danced on the rooftops of the buildings and the treetops until she reached the training field's gates and landed in front of Sasuke…again. She frowned; this was becoming a bad habit that she didn't want. Sasuke and Sakura were frowning at how she had landing in front of him too.

Sasuke wondered why Naruto had landed in front of him like yesterday; it was odd that it had happened twice into two days in a row. It also made him think of the nightmare that he had had last night, it had been the night hat his clan had been destroyed. His brother had thrown a Kunai at him and he had been frozen to the ground by fear, he couldn't move when Naruto had suddenly appeared, pushing him out of the way, just in time and took the kunai in her chest instead of him. He didn't know why, but it had upset him greatly for some reason…though he didn't know why. He just knew that he didn't like that the thought of her being hurt upset him, he shouldn't have been upset at the thought of her dying when he could care less if it had been one of his other classmates.

Sakura frowned at Naruto because again, she had taken Sasuke's attention away from her. It wasn't fair, she was in love with Sasuke, but Naruto seemed to be the only girl that he seemed to notice or even talk to without getting annoyed with. She hated it, he should ignore that annoying tomboy…she wasn't even the type of girl that he liked!

Naruto moved away from Sasuke without saying a word to him or Sakura, she didn't like how her teammates were frowned at her or the annoyance that was clear in both of their eyes. When they finally stopped frowning at her and looking at her, she dig into her bag to dig out breakfast for them. Sasuke caught his with ease, wher Sakura was totally surprised by it. "Eat it if you want to, I get the feeling that the teacher is just trying to make this harder on us." Naruto muttered before enjoying the fried egg on buttered toast, the perfect breakfast for the ninja on the go in her opinion.

Sasuke didn't say a word as he put the food away in his bag. She was likely to be right, but better safe than sorry. He glanced at her clothes…black t-shirt, a pair of jeans and her normal jacket…it looked good on her, though he would never say it aloud.

Sakura stared at the food, fried egg on buttered toast…she wondered if Naruto's taste could be any worse. Did Naruto even on know how many calories were in a fried egg on buttered toast? Well, it was too many for the diet that she was on, and she had a feeling she needed to work on her body if she were going to get Sasuke to notice her. Sakura looked at Naruto and gave her a fake smile. "Thank you, Naruto." Sakura said as the inner Sakura cursed Naruto for the yummy, but fatting food that would make her fat and Sasuke hate her!

oOo

"He's late again," Naruto said as she stared at the morning sky, she was getting seriously annoyed with this new teacher. "Be quiet, Naruto. He'll be here soon," Sakura muttered. Another three hours later and Kakashi decided it was time to go see his students. "Morning everyone, ready for your day?" Kakashi greeted, causing Sakura and Naruto to jump to their feet and shouted at their teacher of how he was late!

"Well, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way," Kakashi lied. There was no way he was getting up that early in the morning when it was a mission that needed him to do so, besides…he wanted to take his time and enjoy his breakfast since it's the most important meal of the day. Every with his two of his students growling at him like a pack of dogs about to tear into him for making them wait, he did not regret his actions of take his time, enjoy his breakfast and reading his Make-out paradise as the main hero was making out with the main heroine. "Well-" Kakashi hummed into his fist, getting the feeling that the two girls would aim their kunai at his groin at the first chance that they got. "-let's get started."

Kakashi moved to the gate and his students followed like men to a hole in the women's bathroom in a bathhouse. Totally unaware of the hell that they were going to through to become ninja of the Leaf Village.


End file.
